Team GVTI
by SilverBowtie
Summary: An angel with a shotgun, A girl who's good with knives, A stone cold killa, And a mom friend follow team RWBY's story in Beacon academy as Team GVTI (gravity)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time doing a fanfiction like this, so tell me if it's good, bad, the worst thing you've ever read, or sen-sational. I'll try to get these chapters within a normal length, but they might be a tad short, especially this first one. Enjoy!**

Beacon academy, one of Remnant's greatest schools for students of all races, genders, and walks of life to learn how to protect the people of the world from the creatures of Grimm, dark beings attracted to black emotions and shadowy thoughts. The only thing that could stop them, was a boy named Grey. Grey always wore a raincloud-color shirt, and a deep blue jacket with grey stripes. His hair was a mess of a silver bowl cut, but he pulled it off. Other than the irony of his name, Grey had a lot of things going for him. He was good with a gun, he was a badass (he thought at least), he had gotten into the afore mentioned Beacon academy, and he had an angel sized pair of wings sticking out from his back, which were painfully obvious as the people around him stared for a good five minutes before they remembered they had a school to get into. He kept walking towards the great doors open in front of him, he'd gotten use to the shocked people around him, human and faunus alike. He kept moving, wanting to blend into a crowd as fast as he could, only steps closer to the warm light and buzz of people inside the doors.

"Hi there stranger, what's your name?" a girl in a white tank top with a black moon imprinted on it burst in front of him, blocking his path. Great, someone finally got the courage to speak to him.

"Yes those are wings, yes I'm a faunus, I'm I'm not a human pigeon ha ha real funny. Now may I move along?" he groaned out, already done with her.

She disregarded his question. "That's cool, but what's your name?" He was about to reply with his usual practiced response, but stopped. She hadn't asked about the wings.

"I'm uh, Grey de Ville, what's your name?" He stuttered out as they started to walk into the school.

"I, am Veronica Anwar, pleased to meet you," she held out her hand and they shook. "So why are you coming here to Beacon?"

He was still a little phased by the fact that she hadn't asked about his wings. They walked through the dully colored halls, looking for signs to the auditorium. Looking around, he saw a bright blue arrow and they started to pick up the pace, not sure if they had missed the welcome speech. He turned to her as they started to see people congregating around the area. "I come from a little town outside Atlas, where a lot of big government officials get their less than legal work done, so I learned about the good and bad of humans from a young age. I've always been good in a fight, always had a good sense in right and wrong, so I figured I could do some good in the world."

They stood outside near the auditorium, seeing no one else was going inside, sitting on the low window ledges that gave a view of all of Beacon. They sat there quietly and looked out, the huge green lawns and blue ponds surrounded by brightly colored students, showing off weapons and talking, like a Jackson Pollock on a painted canvas. Veronica checked her scroll, and Grey took a second to size her up. She was around the same sight as him, maybe a couple inches shorter than his 5' 10" and her bright white tank top showed a little skin, but not enough see her belly button. There was a black moon imprinted on her shirt, like a smile without eyes. She had black leggings and white converse. Her hair bangs were jet black, and went down to her neck before they curled in and stopped. He looked at her eyes as he realized she was sizing him up as well. They didn't say anything, and didn't stop, might as well get to know each other if they're both going to Beacon, right? She had silver eyes, and he saw her as the sum of her parts, clothes, hair, eyes, soft face with a short nose that was a little flat, like it was trying to let the rest of her face have the spotlight. It was starting to get awkward. He shouldn't be looking at someone this long who he might not even talk to again, seeing how the school was so big. Maybe he could break the silence, maybe they could stop awkwardly looking at each other?

"So um, what were you looking at on your scroll?" He pulled out his own and checked the time. He had the urge to leave. She seemed like a nice person, she was kind enough not to go crazy over his wings, but it had gotten awkward at this point. If only he could get a second chance to meet her.

"Well, they said they'd provide new scrolls with new features with for school, so I thought I'd save my contacts to put on the next one. You should do it, too," she acted like nothing had happened, she was just happy and very calm about it. Grey twitched his wings, there was something he didn't know about this girl, and he was going to find out. No one acts so nonchalantly after the honestly weird events that just happened. She waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"You really do space out a lot, don't you? Here let me help you save your contacts," she gestured for him to give her the scroll.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," he was feeling oddly self-conscious. He handed her the device an-

 _BOOM_

"Shit get down!" He tried to shield his wings around the both of them. Veronica looked up out of the feather fallout shelter and started laughing. Grey let go of his wings.

"Calm down man, some idiot in the courtyard just blew a crater in the ground," she giggled as Grey looked out the window and saw a girl in red, absolutely _scorched_. He started giggling, too.

"Oh my god, look at her, oh my gosh I thought there was a fucking bomb," he started to hold his stomach as he keeled over laughing. "She's a fucking match head _look at her!_ " Grey felt a lot less self-conscious. She might be a little weird, a little bit mysterious, but Veronica seemed like a pretty cool person to him.

"Grey, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	2. Blast Off!

**Review and enjoy, you know the whole shtick.**

Thaleia woke up on the airbus, her pink frizzy hair falling over her eyes. She sits up and dusts off her pink flannel. She looks at the window on her right, seeing the massive building that will serve as her home for the next couple years. She looks down at the smaller passenger on her left, dark purple hoodie covering their eyes. "Get up Indi, we're here," she shakes him a little bit to wake him up.

He sits up and pushes back his hood revealing sandy blonde hair and fiery red eyes. "Oh look at that, the ship didn't crash," he replies nonchalantly, rubbing the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

"You know I'm scared of flying asshat," she starts to get up as he puts his hand to his heart, eyes filled with mock pain.

"Hey, words hurt," She punches him on the shoulder.

"Hope that hurts more. Now get up Indigo, I gotta take a piss," Indigo gets out of the seat and bows as she gets up past him.

"Forever the lady Thaleia."

The pink and purple duo filed out of the airbus and took a step on the courtyard of Beacon, ogling the pillars and arches lining the grass and ponds. Students fill up the pathway, surrounding a girl in red. As they got closer they saw a crater in the concrete, and the girl who looked like she lost a fight with a briefcase of dust. Thaleia went to help her up, but Indigo grabbed her shoulder to stop her advance.

"I don't think you want to get in between _that_ ," Indigo whispered as he pointed at the other blackened girl, screaming into her ear. Indigo pulled out his scroll to take a picture.

"Hey, you!" A voice pierced the crowd. Everyone looked around the courtyard, wondering what was going on. They're eyes all fell on the girl in the now grey dress.

"You in the purple!" She pointed at Indigo. He looked around, wondering where the other kid in purple was.

"Indi, put down your scroll," Thaleia gritted through her teeth. His eye's fell on the princess running toward him screaming.

"COME HERE YOU PURPLE SON OF A BITCH!"

"You'll never catch us alive!" Indigo pulled up his hood as he ran.

"I'm not affiliated with him in any way!" Thaleia groaned as she ran after Indigo. The duo made it through the door into the school, following arrows to something or other. They didn't care, they just had to run. The girl chasing Indigo fell down, already exhausted from the day.

"I should've stayed in Atlas."

"Veronica look at this, some poor purple son of a bitch just got caught taking a photo of the explosion!"

"Turn around Grey." Thaliea and Indigo were panting behind them.

"Hey buddy, my friend here's _already_ pissed someone off, can you uh-"

"Take us under your wing?" Indigo smiled as a girl in the crowd started dying of laughter. Grey was about to oblige, just because they didn't act like his wings were a big deal when the doors to the auditorium opened up. A man in black and green gestured inside, tapping his cane on his leg. The crowd of people started to shuffle in, and the four people came in and sat down next to each other. This is the moment they were waiting for. They had gotten into Beacon, and they were finally feeling it. The headmaster stood in front of them, the room dark, the only light on the powerful figure in front of them. This was the moment where they'd feel they deserved this. From this moment on, they'd be on the road to hunter and huntress.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Silence. Ozpin walked off the stage, as if he had said nothing wrong. This wasn't an acceptance speech. The whole crowd realized what they were doing. Signing there life on to be fighters, not superheroes. Soldiers. Ms. Goodwitch walked on to the stage, and talked about sleeping arrangements, obviously pissed at the show that had just been put on.

Grey stood up out of his seat. "This is going to be a long year."

There were two sides of the barn, boys and girls. It didn't make any sense, considering they could see each other just fine, but the whole day hadn't made much sense anyway. On the boy's side, Grey and Indigo were rolling out bed mats next to each other, considering they were the only boys each other had met. Grey put his mat down, perpendicular to Indigo's, he didn't want his wings to interfere with anyone's sleep. The boys lay down next to each other, an awkward silence set it. They still weren't sure whether Ozpin's speech was supposed to scare them, give them hope, it was just kind of bizarre.

"I uh, I never caught you're name, I'm Grey," He craned his neck over at Indigo, he still had his hoodie on, the only difference were that his baggy jeans had been replaced by violet pajama pants.

"I'm Indigo, you can call me Indi though. Thanks for trying to help me earlier, you and Oz saved my life," Indigo looked back at Grey, his usual shadowy t-shirt with light blue pajama pants. "Hey question, I know this might be a uh, touchy subject, but how do you wear clothes with your uh-" Indigo gestured towards the feathery mass on the floor.

Grey gritted his teeth. He knew he meant well, but he _hated_ the wing questions. He would talk about his own damn wings on his own damn time. "If you really wanna know, I have my clothes hand made in a shop in Atlas. Little discrete zippers. But, I want you to know, don't ask questions about my wings unless _I_ say so."

"Woah woah, touchy there. I get it, you're insecure about you're wings. SO. What does my fine feathered faunus friend think about Ozzie's speech?" Indigo was trying to hold back a laugh. He had so much material now that Grey had opened up a bit.

"You're an asshole you know what?"

"It's one of my many charms."

The girl's side of the barn was a little more hectic, there seemed to be four girls screaming at each other while at the same time having a nice conversation about books. Veronica sat down next to Thaleia. "Hi I'm Veronica Anwar, nice to meet you."

Thaleia jumped back, not expecting to be interrupted as she buttoned up her pink checkerboard pajamas. "Hi I'm uh, Thaleia, Thaleia Magdalene. I think we met earlier. We tried to hide under your friends wings if I can recall. Sorry about that."

Veronica laughed and scratched her head. "Yeah he seems to be a little touchy about those things. So why do you want to go to Beacon?"

"Indigo. I'm probably a couple months older than him, but he's always been kind of a brother to me. He's always wanted to be a hunter, and when he got in touch with his aura before me, found his semblance, I felt obligated to find mine. I'd always protected him, and I wasn't going to let that change. He's all I really have, and I need to be able to help him above all else. If I end up protecting others, then it sweetens the pot. I'm just here to make sure if push comes to shove, I can be strong enough to help him. Hey Veronica? Veronica!" The shorter girl was staring at her, sizing her up. It was getting kind of weird.

"Sorry, I space out a lot. That's really cool though, you really care for him. You said semblance, what do you and Indigo have to fight with?"

Thaleia sat still for a full minute. Veronica felt a tap on her shoulder and looked behind her. "Hey there frien-"

"JESUSLORDALMIGHTY."

"I can leave a clone behind, I can move it around a bit, but it doesn't do much. It's really just a mirage." A girl in black walked over to Veronica and stood in front of her.

"Hi I'm Blake. Could you look behind for a second?" Veronica looked behind and saw another-

"FUCKSTOPPLEASENOMORE." Veronica hid beneath a cover. She wasn't taking any more of this cloning bullshit. Thaleia smiled at Blake.

"Can yours move, too?" Veronica moved the clone and high fived yourself.

"No, but I can make it into stone and ice, stuff like that. I hope to meet you again some time," Blake ran away and put a book to her nose before Thaleia could say anything back.

She pulled Veronica out of the sheets. "It's alright, it was a joke. You get scared _really_ easily. If you want to know, Indigo's semblance is that he can turn to stone, and things he's immediately holding. It puts a lot of strain on him to do it for long periods of time, but it's pretty useful. And you're asleep," Thaleia sighed as she fixed Veronica's bed mat, and succumbed to sleep next to her new, slightly bizzare friend.

The room went dark. Most of the students were asleep, but one just couldn't seem to get to sleep. Grey de Ville was not going to fit in, and he knew it. The one person he made a friend with seemed to stare at everyone like they're was something on their face, and his other acquaintance was a wise crack that kept asking about his wings. He wasn't going to fit in, and he had felt that way his whole life. His mom had wings, his brother had wings. They were the unluckiest Faunus known to man, and that's saying something. Grey wasn't going to fit in, and he couldn't do shit about it.

"Hey Grey, you up?"

"Yeah, what's up Indigo?"

"You ever scared you're not going to like, fit in?"

"Funny you should ask about that. I've been wondering the same thing."

"Oh come on, you'll fit in just fine man! You have _wings_ , that is the most badass thing. You're already the coolest guy in this school!"

"Wings aren't _badass_ , they're a burden. I get wide girths and weird looks everywhere I walk!"

"That's bullshit man! You only feel like that because you _let_ yourself. I barely know you, and I can tell that you can't stand you're wings. You know my defining feature? I wear a hoodie! If you actually realized how cool you're _burden_ are, you might actually fit in, make more friends than a purple asshole and a girl who can't stop staring at people!"

"How'd you know about the staring?"

"Thaleia texted me. Look, what I'm trying to say, is I'm like any other basic kid at this school, I want to be important, not just another deadbeat hunter who takes jobs for corrupt assholes and worried grandmas. You're different. No matter what, you'll be important, good or bad. Cheer up man, otherwise you will _definitely_ end up bad." Grey sighed. He looked up at the ceiling, stars peeking through skylights. Indigo was probably right. He'd always be insecure, people would always ask unwanted questions, but he had _wings_. He hit the jackpot as far as faunus go, he should chill out about it.

"Hey Indi, wanna go get the girls and sneak out for a bit?"

"Wait what?"

"You told me to cheer up, I'm cheering up. Let's take a risk, have some fun-"

"Reach for the sky?"

"You're still an asshole."

 **Thank you for reading, review and such. Sorry there was so much dialogue, it's kind of what I'm best at. Tell me if you want to see more of a certain pairing, and have a nice day!**


	3. Water On Mars?

**What's up friends, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, school, sickness, and an oddly timed roadtrip stopped me from getting to a computer, but I'm here and I'm ready to pump out some mediocre writing that'll hopefully become wonderful writing. Review, and enjoy!**

Indigo and Grey sneaked across the room. They had already texted the girls, now they were just meeting outside. The girls, apparently, were right next to the back door which was surprisingly unlocked. The boys stepped over snoring bodies and bags of clothes, inching ever closer to the door. Indigo was getting along fine, footsteps landing on the floor quickly, but he had to wait up for Grey, who had to worry about the tickling someone awake if he wasn't cautious. Indigo got to the door and stood, tapping the handle as Grey analyzed every step, every student he might just boop with his feathery appendages.

"If we had some shaving cream, we could prank someone from across a room you know," Indigo whispered as Grey finally made it to the door barely fitting as he pulled his wings in.

"Barney called, he wants his hoodie back," Grey retorted, scanning the open grass for the girls.

"Don't diss the hoodie man, you know it can looks good." Indi pulled up the hood, covering his blonde hair. Grey was about to come back with a joke, but he saw Thaleia standing in the field pointing to a tree to their right. They looked up and saw the girls lying on some branches.

"What how wait you're down-" Grey looked around in horror, as Indigo and Thaleia laughed a bit. Indigo, however stopped laughing as the boys started to lift up at the level of some branches. They floated in mid-air, eyes wide, not sure what to do.

"Well jump in, she can't hold it forever!" Thaleia gestured and they boys grabbed onto the tree and pulled up into comfortable positions. Grey just kind of sat there, eyes wide as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Indigo pointed at Veronica, who was drooping a little bit, but kept her head up.

"Hey. Boys. There's a little thing called semblance, some people's are a little badass," Thaleia snapped them out of their daze. "I can make clones, she can make shit float. Good?" Grey nodded his head trying to think about it logically. Indigo, on the other hand, looked he had just seen someone walk on water.

"HOLY DICKS YOU MAKE SHIT FLOAT? I mean I make things into _rocks_ , but you can make stuff like, go up and down. I'm basic as hell compared to angel boy and Ms. fucking laws of physics over here. _Damn_. You can make shit _float_!" Indigo put his hands on the side of his head and Thaleia stared, trying to think of an apology for him. Veronica smiles at him and high fives over the air.

"You can turn stuff into rocks? Let me see!" Veronica adjusts her shirt as she gets ready, holding onto the tree. Indigo digs into his pocket, pulling out a little orangish red ribbon, the color of his eyes. He starts to spin in the air, when suddenly it stops, and in mid-air goes to grey, a little stone circle of ribbon being held by Indigo.

"Pretty cool eh? I keep it just for introductions. Indigo Ben-Nun, male medusa." He turns the ribbon back and stuffs it into his pocket. Veronica and Grey stare at him, almost as surprised as he was just a minute earlier.

Thaleia scoffs, "Smug bastard. So, what's _your_ show stopping power Chicken Little?" Grey looks down at the ground.

"Well, it's not as cool as you guys' considering I can't use it that much. The uh, faster I go, the more aura I generate. So the faster I'm moving, the stronger my defences, the more hits hurt. I have a little sensor on my weapon, so I can put aura into gun blasts and stuff like that, so I can do more damage. And, let's say I'm on an airship and it starts crashing. If it's high enough up I'll probably have enough aura to take the brunt of the crash. But, considering that doesn't happen much, and I can't actually take off with my wings, I can't get high enough for the speed usually. I can fly, but I can't take off without height." They all kind of just sat there, a little underwhelmed and confused.

"I might be able to lift you a few feet and you can take off, get some more height after a bit of speed." They all stared at Veronica, and realized what she had just said. Someone was going to be flying, and soon.

"Alright, ready Veronica? Just tell me when to start." Grey flapped his wings in anticipation. He hadn't been able to do this in so long. This was going to be fun. Suddenly, he felt himself floating upwards.

"That's as high as I can get you, go!" Grey looked down and saw he was maybe 5 feet higher than earlier. Seemed good enough.

"Alright, I'll fly around a bit, get some speed and show off that semblance of mine. Ready." They all nodded, anticipating something they thought they'd never see in their whole lives. A man flying.

Grey straightened his back, flattened his wings out, and dived. He quickly caught air, gliding around a bit. He pulled in his wings and shot down. He counted the seconds before the ground.

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

He shot up, wings out at full span, higher than he had gotten before, and kept rising as he flapped his wings. He contentedly flew in circles a bit, just feeling the air in his hair, and he lowered in front of the trees.

"Ready to see something cool?"

Before they could say anything, he flew out, mover higher and faster, he looked down, green and blue moving under him. He finally got to about as high as he thought he could go, maybe 30 feet off the ground, the others could barely see him. He kept his eyes on the tree opposite his friends, and packed his wings in, moving down. He span in a corkscrew straight at the tree, gaining velocity, faster, faster, faster, he felt it. His whole body lit up, like blue flame covering him as he spun down in a grey and blue blur. Behind the flames of aura he had his arm pulled back, and as he barreled to the tree he thrust forward, impacting. A shockwave hit the surrounding court, and it seemed like nothing had happened. Until the tree, exploded. Not splitting in half, not falling, but splintering out into a thousand pieces, not even leaving a stump. The tree just blew up from all the force. Grey floated there, grinning, and flew back up to the tree with his friends in it. Their faces were eyes wide open, jaws at their feet. Indigo, surprisingly, was the first to gain his composure.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't hit us."

The group were still walking through the night sky, stars lighting up the courtyard path. They were comfortably silent, just having a normal walk after their crazy display of semblance. The air was cool and crisp out, considering it was still late summer. Thaleia, fixed her frizzy hair in her checkerboard flannel, Indigo had his hands in his hoodie's pockets, Veronica messed with the strap on her tank top, Grey straightened some feathers in his wings. They were all content, fixing their clothes and grooming little things, just out on a walk. There was no pressure, they were all going to go sleep soon anyway, but they wanted to be happy, so they cleaned up they're sleepy looks and walked. Because it was a beautiful night out, and for once they really fit in with someone. No one complained about they're weird habits, no one mad at them for something someone else did. No one giving wide berths or not giving wide enough ones. They fit, at least for now, for this walk. And that was something to be happy about. Look happy about. So they walked, and they fixed their clothes, and they stared at the cut grass and smelled the trees whistling in the wind, and they eventually walked back. And they sneaked back in, and lay down on their mats, and no one knew what had occurred. They hadn't done much, just told some jokes in a tree and destroyed another one, but hey they did it together.

"You ever think you're not going to fit in here Veronica?"

"Yeah, I do Thaleia. But not right now."

The morning came, and the students were round up, and told what would happen that day. The students took showers, and they got their usual clothes on. The teachers provided a breakfast of oatmeal and toast, and then all the students brushed their teeth and went to the assembly room. Ozpin told them they would be picking teams, teams which they'd be with for the rest of the year. The day was a little hazy at first. They went to they're locker rooms, got they're weapons, met new people. There was a girl in pink messing with a guy in green, a clueless guy hitting on an heiress and a celebrity. All seemed well. They were given an hour of free time before the team picking. It was in some forest apparently, but who really cared, they'd find out more when they got there. The big mystery people were wondering about, was why was there a tree that seemed to have exploded outside the barn. Everyone had crowded around it, using their free time to figure out how it had happened.

"Well, maybe lightning hit it!" The Schnee girl said.

"No, there aren't any scorch marks on it, it's like something smashed it apart," the girl with the bow gestured to the pieces around the tree. The Arc kid was walking around it, looking for a calling card or anything else he'd heard of on a detective tv show. He stood next to Indigo, who had his hood down, smirking.

"Well, the crime has no concrete evidence on who did it, so I got nothing here expect a bunch of splinters. Hey, are you a natural blonde?" Jaune brushed his hair back.

Indigo started laughing his ass off, looking at the dork who was trying to diagnose a tree. "Why yes, I am. Now tell me _detective_ what else can you tell me about the victim."

"Well-" Thaleia pulled Indigo away into the crowd.

"Don't pick on the poor kid, he has no idea what happened last night," Thaleia started chuckling a bit. Veronica showed up behind her.

"Hey, quiet down, Let's keep this low profile, I mean we _blew up a tree_ and _snuck out_ ," Veronica said, a little too loud. A girl in red started pulling on a taller girl's shirt.

"I swear Yang, someone just said they blew it up, I swear! Yaaaaaaaaaang! I heard It I swear! Please, I wanna meet the people who blew up the tree and _how_ ,"

"C'mon Ruby, it was probably just your big sister punching it in her sleep."

Grey showed up behind the other three, laughing uncontrollably.

"Can you believe I pulled this shit off, the whole school's on me! We need to sneak out more often, if we can keep getting a rise out of people like this!" Grey flapped his wings a bit, eager to do it again.

"No, we got to keep this on the down low, we can't make everyone think we're bad people!" Veronica around, worried someone might've heard.

"Thank you for trying to keep up appearances, but I have an idea. We're guaranteed to be a team if people think we're the _great tree destroyers_ ," Grey seemed a little too aloof, but he had the right idea, they had to admit. The four nodded after a little bit of thinking and stepped to the front of the crowd. For affect, Veronica lifted them into the air, so the whole crowd awed. Indigo spoke up, laughing a bit as he spoke.

"We, are the great, TREE DESTROYERS!"

"NO, NOT YOU!" Jaune gasped. Suddenly the teachers came out to round them back in, not really caring about the tree. Ozpin, shrugged as he sipped his coffee.

"What an interesting group of students.


	4. sorry friends

**Sorry guys, my computer's been acting up. I've wanted to upload, but chrome, firefox, and internet explore just wont work. This is from a library computer, im desperate. I will return to all fics I'm currently working on, because next week my highschool's program is giving out Macbook Airs for the year. So, until next week. Toodaloo**

 **-Silver the Sorry Writer**


End file.
